


Voltron Witch AU

by Pidge_tries_to_write



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_tries_to_write/pseuds/Pidge_tries_to_write





	Voltron Witch AU

A little boy is found crying in the dirty streets of the slum as other drag him into the alley and beats him up. Suddenly a red flare sparked into the ally causing the other boys to scream and run. 

The beaten up boy is crying on the ground but he hears the crunching of shoes come near him .

"you okay?" Said a voice as big but slender hands help him sit up. 

The blue eyed boy meets the gaze of a man who had a witches hat. His hair was long and he had orb like red ear rings. But what really caught the childs attention were the mans purple eyes. 

"your hurt" 

The witch stated as he opened one of his hands and whispered something under his breath healing the tiny 4 year old from whatever scratches and bruises he sustained. 

The raven haired witch skimmed his eyes over the boy checking if he missed a spot. "you look alright so far, now get up and try to find your parents" 

The little boy shook his head and sniffles. 

The older man nodded his eyes softening with understanding. He then picks up the boy in his arms and carries him to his little house in the woods. 

"say what's your name?" He man asked patting the back of the Childs light brown hair.

"Lance" the other boy stated quietly as he clung onto the mans pretty red robes. 

"my name is Keith, and starting today your going to be my helper you'll be living here from now on" 

Lance's eyes widdened and he held onto Keith tighter. "really?"

Keith nods curtly. "mmhm" 

Lance then smiled and squeezed Keith tighter. "with you?" 

Keith nods again and grins . "with me, dont worry Lance you wont ever be alone ever again" 

The little Cuban boy giggled and nuzzles his cheek against Keith's. 

14 years later. 

Lance: You know I think your doing it wrong. 

Keith: *is currently mixing the caldron and he is glaring at lance* Lance im doing this just fine! Now will you stop pestering me

Lance: Yeeeeah~ no *smirks and puts hand on top of the edge of the caldron and pulls it away yelping and flailing his hand* OW OW! HOT!

Keith: *snorts and continues to stir* 

Lance:....you haven't aged a day since we met

Keith: *grabs a little dish and dips it into the liquid and sips* im a witch Lance what did you expect? *whispers quietly to self* I'm not human...

Lance: *looks down* yeah alright point taken but counter point...

Keith: *turns around and crosses arms expectantly* counterpoint? *quirks an eyebrow* 

Lance: *grins smugly and finger Guns keith* your mullet is just as equally as hideous as the first day I laid eyes on it

Keith: *rolls eyes and huffs* wow and here I thought you were gonna make a fair argument...*turns away and goes back to stirring * you know I miss when you were a child you use to love braiding the back of my hair whenever it got too long , can you hand me the vial of lizard tail extract? *outstretched hand*

Lance: *frowns and hands Keith the vial* that was when I was 6!-

Keith: 10 

Lance:* Throws hands up * whatever! What im saying is im a changed man now. *grabs chair and scoots it to the cauldron and straddles it* and pretty grown too~ *wiggle eye brows*

Keith: *sighs and looks up at the ceiling begrudgingly* yes I get that. You flaunt your height all the time now...along with bringing your 'friends' home to" prove" your point. *looks at lance expectantly*

Lance: *blushes deeply and tugs at his collar nervously* you uh...*coughs* you where...at home...*coughs* I um...i didn't think..*bits lower lip and looks down ashamed* 

Keith: *turns head away* i know i said you were allowed to bring your friends here and all but...I know your at that age so i cant fault you...just warning next time okay baby blue

Lance: *flushes* dont call me that...

Keith: *frowns* why not? You use to love that nickname

Lance: Keeeeith! The key word is 'use' to! Im 18 now!

Keith: *growls* that doesn't change anything! Your still the same little boy I housed and took in! 

Lance: It does change things Keith! *stands up and pushes chair aside* 

Keith: *breaths heavily* no it doesn't! *turns to lance and glares. 

Lance: Yes it does! Keith look at me im an adult now! *puts both hands on his chest* 

Keith: *looks down a few minutes pass and he looks like he's about to cry* 

Lance:...*gently cups Keith's face and makes him look at him* Keith...do you love me? 

Keith:*blinks* what kind of question is that? Course I do *furrows brows in confusion* 

Lance: *shakes head* no I mean...*opens mouth and pauses contemplating his thoughts before putting Keith's hand on top of lances chest* do you love me as...as a man? *stares deeply into Keith's eyes a serious look etched onto his face* 

Keith: *blinks again before realization hits him* * he quickly pulls his hand away and stumbles back practically spilling the cauldron * 

Lance: *gasps* Keith! *quickly goes to the other and checks him from any signs of burns* are you insane! You!...*sees the burns on Keith's hands and tsks at it before pulling Keith over to the sink to cool the burn* I seriously cant believe you sometimes! 

Keith: *is quiet throughout the exchange and once lances finishes cooling his hand and bandaging it Keith quietly leaves the house telling lance that he needs some time to himself* 

Lance agreees and waves him off nonchalantly. When the door shuts lance slums onto his chair and groans. 

Lance: ...dammit *kicks Keith's discarded tiny dish* *covers eyes with his arm* dammit...

Keith: *trudges through the forest in a daze and the suddenly curls into a ball and covers his face with his hands* you have got to be kidding me..*blushes deeply* no quiznacking way...*says in I high pitch* no...quiznacking waaaaaay......


End file.
